Misdirection
by gekkokage
Summary: Ever seen a magic street performer up close? They're pretty impressive. They really have to wow you seeing as you're right in front of them no? That means no rabbits in hats, or birds from the sleeves. Naruto comes to learn magic at an early age, and in learning the ancient art, what do ninja and magicians have in common? No decided pairing, taking PMs on who you'd want to see.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the summer sky as a young boy ran. Sun-kissed hair arcing in spiky peaks, oceanic blue eyes that gleamed in the sunlight, thin whiskers tripling each cheek, and a squint-eyed smile that made the youth spectacularly fox-faced. The boy sped through a wooden village with dirt-paved roads and many people crowding the streets; all the while being blissfully ignorant to the dozens of dark gazes aimed in his direction at his passing.

"_It's_ here again."

"I know, how...frustrating it is having that _thing_ in our village."

"Shhh! Hold your tongues, the little ones are nearby."

_What is it that drives such hushed conversation between people in such a beautiful place?  
That answer will come, but for now our story is back with the child._

Slowing his pace, the boy is drawn to a street corner. Not for any special reason other than a single elderly man standing at it entertaining a small group of similar aged children. Curious, the boy approached.

"Yare yare, I've got so many of you this time around! What's an old fart like me going to do about this, eh?"

The children were more than eager to share their thoughts,"Tell us jokes!"

"No no! Show us some magic!"

A glance around, and the elder pointed a frail finger towards one child in particular. The kids parted, revealing a blond very shyly standing at the back of the group. "You there, please tell this Jiji what you would like me to do?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat at the attention, he smiled brilliantly and scratched at an invisible itch on his skull,"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to hear a story Jiji."

With a nod, the old man spoke,"Well then, why I do a bit of all of it for you today hm?"

One child, a brunette with low cut locks said with a hiss,"Tch. Figures he'd be here, now I've gotta leave."

Several other of the kids had similar replies, none of which escaped the man's gaze. _'The hell is with these brats?! Ostracizing one kid because of their parents?'_

Soon enough, the boy was standing alone, and yet the smile seemed to grow even more. The smile was so big that it threatened to break the boys face in half. It didn't suit him, not one bit.

"I really don't get why those kids were acting that way, do you?"

A small twitch in the smile. Sadly, it told the man all he needed to know.

"Tell you what kid, I've got a deal for you."

The blond dropped his smile, opening blue eyes once more to the elderly citizen's statement. With a small smile of his own, the man pushed on with a wide flourish of his arms, and suddenly having two enormous bouquets appear in his hands.

"If I show you a little magic trick, and you figure it out, I'll do something really good for ya. Sound like a plan?"

"Hai Jiji!"

* * *

'What the hell is with this kid?!'

Three days, seventeen hours, twenty-two minutes, and four seconds later found the duo in the same position that they were in when they had first met. What had started out as a simple gesture of kindness had been turned into an official challenge for the magician. He spoke, storytold, sleight of handed, and flourished trick after trick. Performed illusion after illusion, and not once did he pull one over the young child before him.

It was as if the boy were seeing through everything he'd done from the very beginning!

_'Dammnit! What the hell is this kid, a bastard Hyuuga?! He looks like he's following the script perfectly, and yet, at the end he managed to not only catch when I pulled a switch but how I transitioned from one portion of the trick to another. The brats a potential gold mine for cracking other magicians! If I could convince the kid to come with me somehow..'_

With a tired sigh, the old man sat down with a grunt. He just had to figure some things out.

"Kid, what's your name?"

Beaming, the boy replied,"Uzumaki Naruto! This is fun, do you have anymore tricks to share with me?"

Shaking his head, he answered,"I'm gonna be honest with you ki-Naruto. You broke me. You single-handedly picked apart every trick I had. I dunno if I could even create one good enough to fool you!"

A disheartened expression fell on his face as he nodded softly,"Oh. I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother Jiji."

It tore at one's heartstrings to see such a sight.

"N-no! Naruto, you've helped me!"

His head rose, hope glistening in those azure orbs,"R-really?!"

"Yeah. You helped me realize that I've gotta up my game! I can't, no, I won't rest until I create or find something so amazing that it confounds even you! And, to do that, I've gotta hit the road. Besides, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. What, with their child being around a nobody like me and all."

The slight widening of the eyes, and dropping of the jaw. An involuntary clenching of the fist, and tensing of muscles; all of these things were signs that he just said something very, very wrong to the child. Yet there wasn't a single tear, not even a sniffle. Just the boy's head falling back down until his hair shadowed his eyes, making it impossible to see his expression.

"O-oh. Gomen. I hope that you find something really really good in your travels then."

_'The hell?! Is this boy an orphan?! That thing a couple days ago with the kids makes sense now...'_

Summoning up his courage, the man hugged the blond to him,"Naruto, I'm sorry."

He felt the tightening of the boy's body, as if a spring were pushed to its absolute limits.

"I didn't know. I should've realized it sooner. It's just that you're such a smart boy I thought you had to have a home, and with some pretty amazing people at that. Again, I'm sorry."

Pulling away, the man regarded the youth before him with new eyes.

_'So, just like me, eh?'_

"Naruto, how would you like to come with me?"

The sentenced had just rolled out of his mouth, and yet there were three people other the pair standing in the middle of the street all of the sudden. A male in a dog-faced ceramic mask stepped forward slightly and placed his hand on the older male.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you. Immediately."

"Eh?"

* * *

A split second later found the man staring not at the sky above and wooden buildings he had become accustomed to, but a windowed view of the Hokage Monument and a very picturesque image of the sun setting just over the horizon...in the shape of the village. It was a truly breath-taking sight, one which our magician couldn't help but acknowledge.

"Beautiful.."

"Agreed. I'm glad to see that my village is such a charming visage for you mister...?"

"Kagami. Tetsujin Kagami. It's an honor to meet the Hokage face to face! Never thought that a humble street performer such as myself would warrant the attention of such a powerful man."

"Yes. Well, it just so happens that you made friends with a rather close person to me. So, I decided to keep an eye on you just in case. Of course you understand what I'm talking about right?"

With a budding awareness, the man let his thoughts known.

"Naruto... So, that's what this is about. What's he got to do with anything? He's an orphan that just so happened to be extremely good company. That little gaki figured out all my tricks, got me motivated to do better. Can you believe that?"

A hearty laugh came from the old ninja as he replied,"Yes, well, Naruto is quite skilled at bringing the best out of people. I, on the other hand, am forced to look out for the very worst in those very same people."

"What are you talking about? Do be straightforward would you? It's getting hard to concentrate in my old age."

"Ah. Then allow me to help, from one old man to another. The second you invited Naruto to leave this village with you, you became a threat to my village's security. So, with that in mind, I've got a few options for you."

_'The hell is going on here? What's the gaki gotta do with village security?! Unless..'_

"Before you give me those options, mind answering just a few questions for me. Lord Hokage?"

A silvery eyebrow arched ever so slightly,"Very well then. Ask away."

Eyes swept the entirety of the room, and with what seemed like a long-suffering sigh, the man brought his voice to bare.

"So, really, why'd you lie to the kid?"

Blinking, the elder kage responded,"What?! What do you speak of?"

"I thought I said to be straightforward with me, Lord Hokage? I asked you why you've lied to Naruto about who his parents are? I can see who the boy's father is just by looking around this room!"

Slowly, the god of shinobi reached into his desk, and pulled out a pipe. "It seems that we are going to have a much different talk than I originally believed. But, Tetsujin Kagami, I must forewarn you. Once I speak these things to you if you ever so much as breathe a word of it to anyone, even Naruto, your life is forfeit. Do you understand?"

A nod was the only thing to receive him.

"Tell me, what do you know of shinobi villages and creatures called Bijuu?"

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the two men had finished speaking with one another. The moon was high in the sky and moonlight streamed into the office through the ledge of the window.

"That...was quite the tale you weaved for me Sarutobi-san. I must say, it all sounds quite farfetched. So much so that it makes perfect sense. It explains everything that I myself have seen surrounding our little blond conundrum. Truly depressing."

"I am again inclined to agree with you. However, Kagami-san, you must remember that you cannot speak of this to anyone. Especially not Naruto."

"I understand fully. The only question I have for you is are you sure that this is for the best? With all that you've told me, a mere parlor trick pusher has no means to seriously combat ninja."

An exhale rushed sweet-smelling smoke from the professor's lungs as he sighed for what seemed the hundreth time within the hours that had passed. With a shake of his head he answered the man's question,"I am quite sure of your ability to protect young Naruto. It's not everyday that I meet such powerful and wise individuals. The 'Iron Dragon' Tetsujin himself is a known legend even amongst my men, as the only shinobi in the entire land of Iron, you have skills far more formidable than anything this old man could come up with."

"Ara, seems like I'm not the only one making discoveries today."

"No. It seems not."

Glancing at one another, the two men laughed aloud like a pair of old friends sharing an inside joke. A cloud passed by as the duo stepped out into the night, Kagami turned back to the Hokage and bowed.

"You didn't have to share what you did with me, and for that I thank you. Yet, I can't thank you anymore than for allowing me to take the boy with me."

"He is in good hands, and it's not forever. Three years is more than enough time for me to get things settled here and set up for his return and subsequent enlistment."

"True. Then shall I be saying see you later?"

"Yes. That sounds much better...young man."

The darkness of the clouds faded, letting the illuminating moonlight onto the street once more. And with that, revealed the face of someone nowhere near an elderly age. Dark green hair shown to cascade to mid-back length in a braided style, and a set of luminous amber eyes gazed out at the legendary warrior. One historical fighter to another.

Turning silently, he drifted towards the city gate. A patch of blond rest on his shoulder as he traveled, away from Konoha, and away from his troubled youth..

_The question is though, was this journey for the best or for the worst? What new path is set before the young Naruto, now that his life has taken root outside of Konoha walls?_

* * *

_{A/N}: This is Misdirection. I hope you enjoyed the story, if so or even not, please review. I love hearing whatever it is my readers have to say. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

{A/N}: Hello friends and fellow fanfic lovers! I'm back because of such a welcome reception to this story, you guys got me all pumped for another chapter! Beforehand, I want to thank Vallavarayan for their review and input on the pairing. Now, I don't own Naruto in any fashion, nor do I own any music used, or magic trick displayed here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though one day, I may co-own with several thousand fans lol (One can dream right?)

* * *

_**Soyokaze**_

"**Na-ru-to!** Get back here you damned gaki!"

Grinning, a ten year old blond was bolting down a crowded street. Weaving in and around the dozens of people present, he displayed a great amount of skill and speed for his age.

"Never! You'll have to catch me first!"

"Argh! When I get a hold on you, I'm gonna turn your hide straight red, ya hear me?!"

"Yea, yea!"

Dashing through a food vender's bottomed out basket, the youth made a sharp turn into a backalley as he waited on his pursuer. Hearing a raspy voice spew a few curses, a body sprinted past the alley, yet it only took a few moments for the figure to come back towards his spot. A brunette man with a yellow kimono came into view grinning like a cat having found a canary outside its cage.

"Ahaha! Stupid brat, you trapped yourself thinking I was gonna miss this place right? Well, too bad for you, I'm not your average civilian ruffian! Now, hand it over!"

Tilting his head sideways, the preteen asked innocently, "What are you talking about? Hand what over?"

A red flush covered his face as his rage became more pronounced,"Wha?! **MY** **DIAMONDS! **You little thief, I want them back!"

With a flourish, the blonde brought out a medium-sized pouch from on his person. Smiling all the while as he spoke,"You mean this bag here? I didn't know it had something so valuable in it. My bad, here."

Tossing the bag, the man caught it and quickly examined the materials. Satisfied, the man pocketed the pouch and began cracking his knuckles,"You did good returning 'em to me. So, I guess I'll be generous and only beat you a little bit."

"Ara, you wouldn't hurt a lil' kid like me for real would you?"

Steadily approaching, the brunette grinned savagely saying,"For what you almost cost me, you're lucky I let you live! If it weren't for your old man-"

"You'd do what to my son, I wonder?"

Both males faced the speaker as he stood in the edge of the alleyway. Leaning against the wall, was one Tetsujin Kagami with a very amused expression on his face as he watched the man before him pale slightly.

"Tell you what, you why don't go on ahead and go back to your gambling arena. I'll deal with my son for you once we're on the road. That sound good?"

Nodding, the brunette darted out of the alley after a stuttered confirmation.

"Hey pap!"

Wordlessly, the man raised his hand and brought it down on the boy's head...hard.

_**(Later)**_

"What have I told you about stealing from the Yakuza in this area Naruto? You're lucky half of his group didn't decide to jump in."

With a sigh, the amber-eyed man strolled away from the village they were in, the young Uzumaki right behind him. As the two went on in silence, Naruto spoke up,"Pap, I'm sorry. It's just that that bastard was robbing so many of the businesses in the area, and I couldn't stand watching it. So I kept the jewels he owned."

Pulling out an identical pouch to the one from earlier, the boy grin in a very fox-like manner,"Now, we have money to eat and pay for hotel rooms with!"

"Really?" A grin met the man's face, and as one the pair jumped into the air beaming,"All Right!"

As they meandered down the road, Kagami looked over at Naruto, "So, how'd you do it?"

"Take a guess."

"Did you swap the bag with rocks from the river? That'd give off a gleam like diamonds, and they're heavy enough too."

"Wrong!"

"Then, did you use marbles?"

"Nope!"

"Money!?"

"We don't have any in the first place, why would I use our money to con some stupid bastard out of diamonds anyway!?"

"Ugh, damnit gaki! I don't know, tell me!"

"I used glass!"

"Huh?"

Annoyed the blond huffed as he answered,"Glass is just as heavy, after being shaped into a similar form. Plus, it's free if you pull it from behind the bars that that place had. The only way to tell the difference would be to try to break them or by taking them out of the bag. Neither of which was anything that teme back there did, get it now?"

The man beside him blinked a few times, and promptly burst into laughter. "Son, you are truly one of a kind! I never would've thought to use glass of all things! Guess they don't call you Soyokaze for nothing huh?"

"S-shut up! You know I hate that stupid name!"

"Yeah, I know. But ya gotta admit, it does suit you."

Smoke filled the boy's nostrils suddenly, making him cough a bit,"D-dad! You smell that? Cough-it's like a fire started outta nowhere-cough."

Turning to look at the silent man beside him, his eyes widened as he was entirely somewhere else..Snow fell quietly on a blanketed terrain, if one were to see if, they'd liken it to a snowy mountain forest pictured on a canvas. It would be absolutely stunning, if not for the horror occurring before the youth's eyes. A burning building belched blackened clouds into the sky as the boy sat, helpless. Darkness soon befell the boy, as dark specks cascaded around him; staining the once white horizon a hideous, devouring black.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

* * *

"OTOU-SAN!"

Naruto awoke with a jolt as he yelled aloud, his shout scaring more than few of the wildlife away from him. Wiping the sweat from his brow he frowned, "Haven't had that dream in a while. What the hell brought that on?"

Slowly, he got up and began packing all of his possessions into a bag that he slung onto his back. Walking a few miles away, he found a stream connected to a waterfall down from where he was. "Looks as good a place as any for a bath." So saying, he set his things down next to a tree and got undressed and entered the water.

"Geez! It's so cold!"

After bathing the blond began traveling again, his pace that of a leisurely stroll. He felt his previous anxiety bleed away from him as he took in the sight, smell, and sounds of nature around him. 'This...is so relaxing. Who'd have thought fire country to be so beautiful.'

_Snap._

He shifted to where he heard the noise, and his vision fell onto a medium-sized black fox.

'? Where in the world does this little guy live? I didn't know foxes lived in Hi no kuni, or even that the ones here are so out of season.'

The creature stared at the boy for a full minute before turning slightly and padding into the forest, after a moment, it stopped to look back at him. Almost as if beckoning him to follow it.

"May as well."

Soon enough, the Uzumaki found himself lost within the woods, yet the fox kept on moving. He didn't have a lot to think about because he didn't want to lose his guide to..wherever it was taking him. Yet, it wasn't too much longer before he moved a tree limb from his path that he came upon an old decrepit building.

"What is this place?"

Before him stood what was left of an old temple, the most of which he could see as nothing more than rubble. The only major thing of note however, was the orange-red spiral sign at the topmost part of the roof. The youth felt as if there was something..familiar about it, something drawing him in. Before he knew it, he was inside the structure and standing at the base of an altar. At the top of a set of stairs was a wall full of rows and columns of oni masks, each one different from the next by ever so much. They all sat above of line of ceremonial black flames with three spiral symbols connecting overhead.

"The hell?"

Slowly, the blond made his way up the steps of the wooden altar and reached out towards the ceramic objects.

"Itai!"

Quickly pulling his hand away, the youth looked at his hand as a small rivulet of blood ran down the appendage. Glancing to his left, he saw the offending object that sliced his finger open, was a senbon needle. Before he could go over to inspect it though, the flames seemed to roar. Right in front of his eyes, the fire changed color to a mystifying sky blue and slowly began dying down. As he continued watching, the wall of masks clicked and started sinking into a walkway, leaving nothing but a pitch black path for the boy to enter.

"I really shouldn't do this, but, since I'm already here..why not."

Crossing into the darkness, Naruto jumped as two rows of azure light blazed into existence on either side of him. With a slight hesitance, the whiskered-preteen walked down until he came to an enormous door. 'Who made this?! It looks like something out of one the manga I had at the orphange!'

Inspecting the the door, he came to the conclusion to try putting his blood on this as well. So checking his hand, he clucked his tongue,"Guess I healed too fast. Tch. Gotta cut it open again."

Pulling a small tanto from his lower back, the boy cut his hand and placed it on the door once his blood started flowing. As with the altar, the door gave a slight click before opening itself.

"Nice! Don't know why blood works as a key, but whatever."

Entering, he found an interesting sight awaiting him.

A stone floor was covered in ink, resembling a massive whirlpool spiraling towards the center where a pedestal stood holding a small clear sphere. Walking towards it with measured steps, the blond analyzed the room some more, and saw nothing notable outside of the elevated ceiling and the hole in the center of it.

"What is this place? Some sort of ritual chamber?"

Placing a single hand upon the orb, the blond sighed when nothing happened,"Whew, I thought something might've kick-started when I did that. Guess that I was-"

An enormous amount of wind roared into existence in the room as the symbol on the floor glowed with a blinding brilliance. The boy felt heat, and water, and a tingling sensation as the elements themselves wound around him in violent parade of color and sound. The ball gleamed with an aquamarine color as an orangish hue mixed in ever so slightly...not that the youth saw this.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the boy was standing in a silent room again. The only sign that anything had even occurred was the dying shine of the seal on the floor. Lifting his hand from the pedestal, Naruto saw a spiral etched into the back of his hand glistening in the same aqua shade from earlier. Yet, on his palm he saw the image of a torii gate shimmering a flame-like orange.

"The hell is this?! Ugh, I gotta get out of here now!"

Some hours of wrong turns and meandering later found Naruto traveling down a road and coming face to face with the gates of a place he hadn't seen in three long years. With a small smile on his face, the blond whispered to the wind,"Tadaima, Konoha."

* * *

{A/N}: This is it! The conclusion to ch.2: Soyokaze. For those that don't know, the word means breeze in Japanese. Why should be explained in detail at a later date, and what's with all the unexplained content? You wanna know? Look forward to the next chapter! Review, and you too shall have your name mentioned in the opening credits.


End file.
